Omedetou, Shikamaru Kun
by Rose Hatake Nara
Summary: One shot para celebrar el cumpleaños 17 de Shikamaru XD


_Los fans de Nara Shikamaru estamos de fiesta, porque hoy, 22 de septiembre, cumple 17 años de edad._

_Con mucho amor, este one shot dedicado para él. En negrita y cursiva, las conversaciones, negrita sólo, la carta, cursiva, los pensamientos._

_Disclaimer: La misma lata de siempre. Los personajes del Manga/Animé Naruto pertenecen a su creador Kishimoto, la idea central de este fic es de una servidora elaborado con el único objetivo de agradar a mi muñecote precioso._

**OMEDETOU, SHIKAMARU KUN**

Hacía una semana que le escribió a la mujer que consideraba la más problemática del mundo, la siempre bella, siempre fuerte y única, Sabaku No Temari.

Fue muy difícil escribir esta carta para el hombre menos elocuente con las mujeres, peor aún al no recibir respuesta. Muy dentro de él lo sabía, pero no quería darse por vencido. Con esta misiva pretendía explicar los confusos sentimientos que albergaban en su interior. Escribió lo primero que se le ocurrió antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión y destruir parte de su alma depositada cuidadosamente en un documento con una respuesta incierta.

Shikamaru estrujó el borrón de carta que aún guarda en su bolsillo. Se decide a leerlo nuevamente antes de abrir la puerta del restaurante de barbacoa.

"**Mujer problemática,**

**E****l próximo 22 de Septiembre es mi cumpleaños y entre todas las sugerencias  
de Ino y Chouji, he optado por la menos fastidiosa, una barbacoa en el pequeño  
restaurant que hace esquina con el ichiraku. **

**Hace ya dos años que dijiste algo que hasta hoy está dando vueltas en mi cabeza.  
Volverías si te necesitaba. **

**Te necesito, Temari. **

**Tengo una necesidad imperante de decirte lo mucho que me importas. **

**Ven a la fiesta y conviértela en el más memorable de mis cumpleaños.**

**Shikamaru"**

"_No vendrá" _

El sol ya se estaba poniendo por el horizonte y el paisaje acompañaba el taciturno ambiente que le rodeaba.

"_No vendrá",_ volvió a pensar mientras abría la puerta del local, adornado con flores y vejigas por Ino y Sakura quienes saltaban felices indicándole donde sentarse.

_**-Mendokusai. Es otro cumpleaños más, ¿A qué tanto alboroto?**_

_**-Oe, Shika, no seas odioso, **__**¡Dattebayo**__!_ –gritó histérico su hiperactivo amigo Naruto.

Ino se abalanzó sobre él besándolo efusivamente en ambas mejillas, mientras Sai trataba de asimilar si lo que sentía eran celos o alegría por ver a su novia tan entusiasta. Chouji le abrazó y deseó larga salud y mejor alimentación. Naruto le golpeó la espalda haciéndolo chocar con Sai y caer echados sobre la mesa. Sakura le dio un abrazó y le deseó lo mejor de las suertes, luego de golpear a Naruto y dejarlo tendido en la esquina continua.

"_No vendrá"_

La noche apareció de prisa y el cielo se llenó de estrellas. Sus amigos le hablaban y el fingía cierto interés. Sus pensamientos giraban lejos de ahí.

"¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pudo habérsele ocurrido enviarle esa maldita carta a ella? ¡A esa mujer! La espera por ella sugería un móvil en la trayectoria de su vida si no le correspondía.

Por tercera vez, Ino preguntó si se sentía bien. El asintió sonriendo y pidió un trago de Sake. Era su cumpleaños, ¡17 años!

El amargo licor le quemó la garganta y le avivó los sentidos, renovando su interés de pensar en ella. Necesitaba apaciguar sus nervios.

_**-Shikamaru, ¿te sucede algo?**_

Ahora es Chouji quien pregunta y él vuelve a gesticular con la cabeza su negación a la terrible verdad.

"_Y se supone que soy ecuánime y no puedo disimular un dolor tan evidente como el saberse no correspondido...Mendokusai…ella no vendrás"_

La cena transcurre entre conversaciones sin sentidos de sus amigos y monosílabos ininteligibles por su parte. Chouji se estibaba de comida hasta atragantarse y no morir en el intento. Por el contrario, Ino y Sakura controlaban la cantidad de calorías que podrían engordar sus esbeltos cuerpos.

_**-Coman algo, por kami Sama, donde se suponen que posarán sus manos sus novios.**_

Ambas kunoichi posan sus miradas asesinadas sobre el manipulador de sombras, que abre los ojos aterrados e implora perdón con ambas manos.

_**-¡Gomen, Gomen!…Tsk, Mendokusai**_

Naruto trataba en vano de colocarse entre las mujeres y el joven Nara para que no le matasen. Fue Chouji el encargado de apaciguar el ambiente con su adorable sonrisa, tarea que no fue fácil luego de que Naruto les dijera que sus pechos eran demasiado planos. Para él esto era un halago, para ellas una pesadilla.

Shikamaru respiró hondo y agradeció al cielo el no ser más objeto de los golpes de las kunoichis. Miró hacia la puerta por enésima vez.

"_No vendrá"_

-¿_**Te noto nervioso, Shikamaru? ¿Hay algo que deba saber**_? –cuestionó su amigo amablemente, colocando la mano en su hombro.

_**-No vendrá, Chouji.**_

_**-¿Estás seguro? Mira hacia la puerta**_ –dijo Chouji

Y de pronto se produjo el milagro y ahí estaba ella. Acercándose con brutal normalidad. Él llevaba todo el día esperándola. Trató de hacerse el sorprendido, en un vano intento de mantener su inquebrantable carácter. El brillo de sus ojos le delataba y los nervios le hicieron una mala jugada.

_**-Tema…Temari…Temari san…-**_Balbuceó nervioso.

La torpeza en la barítona de Shikamaru hizo sonreír a Temari. La magia que desprendía esa sonrisa le tranquilizó. Su hermosa sonrisa, la que sólo le brindaba a él.

El tiempo continuó firme su paso y no respetó el deseo del joven ninja de demostrar su amor a esa joven. "_Piensa Shikamaru, Piensa_", se decía tratando inútilmente de derrotar a su inderrotable enemigo el tiempo.

Las doscientas posibles opciones no le convencieron del todo. Se armó de valor y la tomó del brazo obligándola a permanecer a su lado. Comenzó a su susurrarle al oído palabras de agradecimiento por las veces que ella le rescató de las garras de la muerte. Ella asentía sin palabras.

_**-Temari, me has llamado niño muchas veces y esa verdad se pone aún más de manifiesto cuando, con la ciega esperanza de causarte una grata impresión, cometo errores contigo una y otra vez. He perdido batallas y hasta he llorado frente a ti. Mendokusai…**_

_**-No me han parecido errores, bebé llorón. Podría decirse que me parecieron…como decirlo…gestos adorables.**_

Ese era el momento justo para hablarle, más la timidez y la cobardía le acorralaron. Comenzó a esquivar los ojos de Temari que le interrogaban con la misma mirada cálida de siempre.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que él quería decirle, solo deseaba oirlo de sus labios. Eso sería perfecto.

-_**Creo que ya debemos irnos**_ –interrumpió Ino la incesante mirada de los jóvenes.

Sintió el frío silencio del adiós acercarse. El tiempo impasible acortó los minutos que le separaban de una despedida quizás eterna. Los amigos se fueron. Primero Sakura, luego Sai e Ino, Naruto y Chouji. Llevaba tiempo esperando ese preciso momento, soñando con poder decirle lo que sentía.

_**-¿Temari, puedo acompañarte hasta tu hotel? Es decir, no es de hombres dejar una dama sola.**_

Se jugó su última carta. Él comenzó a andar aún más despacio que de costumbre buscando alargar al máximo el camino. Finalmente, llegaron al portal. Se miraron eternamente.

_**-Debo irme temprano, así que creo que lo mejor será subir a mi habitación y descansar**_ –ella rompió el silencio. _"Dilo ya, genio"_, pensó mientras Shikamaru yacía sin atreverse a dar el siguiente paso.

_**-Temari, yo necesito un minuto…sólo un minuto**_ –imploró el joven ninja.

Temari le miró por un momento esperando descifrar en sus ojos lo que su boca no decía, gozando de hacerle sufrir en un silencio que le decía todo.

_**-Temari…la carta que te envié… -**_Los nervios le traicionan una y otra vez -_**Te decía que hoy es mi cumpleaños y …**_

"_Respira, Shikamaru, Respira"_

Desde la esquina contraria la figura de dos de sus amigos, Chouji y Naruto, lo sacan del momentáneo apuro.

-¡_**Temari, Shikamaru!, la fiesta ha terminado ya, Dattebayo**_ –gritó el rubio mientras Chouji trataba en vano de mantenerlo callado.

_**-¿Eso crees, Naruto Kun? Te aseguro, que la fiesta ahora comienza. **_

La hermosa rubia le sonrió a su nervioso enamorado y llevó su mano hacia la nuca desnuda, atrayéndolo hacia su boca.

_**-Omedetou, Shikamaru kun**_

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
